The invention is directed toward a fishing lure, primarily used for trolling, and normally referred to as a surgical eel.
Prior art surgical eel lures have had deficiencies in that they came apart easily and lost their shape.
Further, the prior art surgical eel lures did not have the appearance of an eel as they were pulled through the water.
Because of the material from which the prior art lures are made, they often rust, particularly in salt or brackish water.